mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Diaz Gang
The Diaz Gang was a Colombian-American drug cartel that moved to Little Havana in the late 1990s to extend their drug trading operations. The Diaz Gang was led by Edgart Diaz from 1996 to 2008, and Alfonso Diaz for a short period of two minutes, when he was murdered following the death of Edgart. The Diaz Gang was exterminated when Tone Montana, their rival, took over the Havana Storehouse after Alfonso Diaz and Edgart passed. It operated until 2014, when Rico Rafael was killed, ending the gang and making it history. History Game The Diaz Gang was founded by the Diaz Brothers in 1996 in Bogota, Colombia, starting off as a small organization of 10 people pushing drugs on the streets in similiar role to Raul Marina. The Diaz Brothers became quite rich after one year of drug trade, and became involved with the Colombian mayor. In 1998, they moved their operations to United States of America, where they set up their base. Miami became a host to the Diaz Gang, who incorporated both Latinos and blacks into the gang. They were involved in the Little Havana area, where they had connections with popular drug dealers like Gaspar Gomez. Their dealers made lots of money for the gang, and the Diaz Brothers rivaled the Montana Gang, led by Slovenian mob boss Tony Montana, as well as the Nacho's Gang, the Gomez Gang, and the Innocentz. The Diaz Brothers took over Montana Motors after Tony Montana was "murdered" by Alejandro Sausage, and took over all of Little Havana. Three months later, however, Montana purchased several shops and took down all of the Diaz Brothers gangs, at least 17 of them. Montana killed Edgart and Alfonso Diaz in Diaz Motors, and the organization suffered. Afterwards, most of their dealers were killed and Havana Factory was taken over. The Gang was reformed in 2012 when Rico Rafael took over much of Miami while Tony was in Cuba. He was killed in 2014, however, and the Diaz Gang died, all 21 of them. Their ss were soon consumed by O'Neille Family. Film In 2003, Edgart Diaz, a Drug Lord from Colombia, began trading drugs with people in the country, and quickly gained power and wealth. His cousin was tortured by Colombian army, so Edgart fled to America and set up his business empire there along with his brother. Many people became his employees, including not only Colombians, but other Latinos, whites, blacks, and Spanish: even some Asians worked for them. Edgart got his revenge in 2006 when he hired Tony Montana, a newly-arrived tourist, to kill Emilio Rebenga, who tortured his cousin to death. By then, he was the second-richest man in Miami behind his rival Nacho Contreras and was affluent in wealth. However, Montana began making deals for him, starting with Alejandro Sausage. Montana eradicated the Cuban Cartel of Miami, and he also killed the hitmen send by Edgart himself. Diaz bros were killed later on after Montana found out that Diaz's had sent the assassins, and their employees were incorporated into the newly-formed Montana Gang. Members Bosses: Edgart Diaz and Alfonso, Rico Rafael Underbosses: Alfonso Diaz (promoted to boss), Juilo Ferroza Lawyer: Riccardo Hernandez Capo: Pablo Carriedo Soldiers: at least 1000 Category:Gangs Category:Colombians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scarface Category:Rich People Category:Americans Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters